The present invention relates to fishing apparatus having propellant means for casting a baited hook toward a desired target area. The apparatus is best used in conjunction with either a spinning reel or a spin casting reel.
The existing art for propelling a baited hook and attached line into a general target area includes the following U.S. Patent Nos.:
3,962,813 to Moon PA1 3,015,182 to Tuttle et al PA1 2,225,719 to Shotton PA1 2,217,820 to Rowe
The target fishing rod of Moon propels a float subassembly with hook attached from the bore of a small cylinder by release of a compressed spring.
The power casting device of Tuttle et al uses a gas-propellant gun to propel a projectile with baited hook attached. In general the Tuttle et al invention is intended to be used for casting a baited hook over distances beyond the capabilities of a fisherman.
The bait casting device of Shotton makes use of an air pistol to launch a specially configured lure with integral hook. The lure is generally in the shape of a small football which fits snugly into the bore of the air pistol. A reel of fishing line is carried in the butt stock with the free end of the line going down the center of the barrel for attachment to the lure.
The fishing apparatus of Rowe comprises a series of spring loaded telescoping sections topped off by a bait container. On being triggered the several sections simultaneously snap out into their extended position with the fisherman hanging onto the base section. This action launches the lure with line attached from the bait container.
None of these references disclose the features of my invention. None of them have the mechanical simplicity of my fishing apparatus and this is particularly important when used in the corrosive environment of the sea. Further, my invention can be implemented for use either with a conventional rod and reel or as an integral assembly arranged for attachment of a conventional spinning reel. With my invention, the fisherman uses the same baits and lures which he would use to take fish when using conventional tackle.